The Quarrel
|next = |image = File:Maxresdefault-0.jpg |video = File:Peppa Pig The Quarrel-1 }} The Quarrel is the and the 95th episode of and the 43rd episode of season two. Description *''Peppa and Suzy declare they are no longer friends after they get into a fight playing a game.'' *'Channel 5' - Peppa and Suzy Sheep are best friends. But one day they have a quarrel and decide they are not best friends any more. Will they ever say sorry? Summary The episode begins with Peppa Pig and Suzy Sheep playing a game of Snap at Peppa Pig's House. Peppa becomes displeased after Suzy keeps winning and accuses her of cheating. Peppa claims that Suzy looked at her cards but she dismisses this claim. They both voice that they don't want to play together anymore just as Mummy Sheep shows up to collect Suzy Sheep. They all go outside and Peppa Pig and Suzy Sheep declare that they are not best friends anymore. The parents don't worry too much and Peppa Pig and Suzy Sheep storm off. Soon afterwards, the Pig household is called to dinner and Peppa Pig looks unusually sad. Mummy Pig explains the situation to Daddy Pig, before asking Peppa Pig if she would like to talk to Suzy over the telephone. At first this cheers Peppa Pig up and she gives the Sheep Family a call. The girls both miss each other and Suzy says that they can be friends again, if she apologizes. Peppa says that she is sorry for accusing Suzy of cheating, 'even though she did'. Suzy Sheep then apologizes that Peppa Pig was ever her best friend, and then angrily hangs up. Peppa Pig declares that she can easily find a new best friend. Some time later at the playground, everyone is playing with their best friends. Peppa and Suzy desperately attempt to get new best friends, but everyone they asked already has one. Peppa and Suzy find and greet each other and Daddy Pig assumes they are friends again. The girls deny this, and Daddy Pig tries to help them be friends again by getting them to both apologize. Neither child volunteers to go first, so he offers to count to three and then they can apologize at the same time, which the girls agree on. When Daddy Pig gets to three, they both apologize and become best friends again before walking off. The girls run over to the Miniature Golf area again and begin to play, and though things go well at first, Suzy Sheep's ball hits Peppa and knocks it into the hole, making the girls argue over who won. As they bicker, Daddy Pig informs them that they are the best of friends because they are so much alike, and in saying this, the episode ends with everyone starting to laugh. Quotes }} Trivia *This is the only episode where the playground features a miniature golf course. *The Quarrel got a 4/10 rating on IMDb, based on 14 reviews.